Trembling in the Trials
by telcontarian
Summary: When Auron and Rikku enter the Cloister of Trials, they get more than they bargained for when they find themselves trapped. Locked in, and waiting for help to arrive, will our favourite couple find another way to amuse themselves? Aurikku, twoshot.


Trembling in the Trials

by Tari

**Hey, everybody! Hope you're all good. You'll be happy to know that I am working on several Aurikku one shots at the moment, so you should be seeing some appearances from them later! This is the first part of a two-shot. Hope you like it!**

**When Auron and Rikku enter the Cloister of Trials, they get more than they bargained for when they find themselves trapped - and ultimately left behind. Locked in, and waiting for help to arrive, will our favourite couple find another way to amuse themselves? **

**I should let you all know, that I have altered the layout to the Djose Cloister of Trials a little to fit in with my story. The reason I was adamant to use this temple was mainly because of the lightning elemental protection which Rikku is so obviously afraid of. So, when you first enter the Trials, you come to a set of doors. Now, if you imagine that once you open those doors, there is yet another set of doors. So basically, Auron and Rikku are trapped in between those doors. And the spheres which enable them to be opened from the rest of the group's side - are with Auron and Rikku. **

**Dedication: This one shot is dedicated to teh Kat - my buddy from Australia. Thank you for coming up with this freaking awesome situation! I hope that this lives up to your expectations! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any associated characters. Heck! I do not even own the storyline - teh Kat owns that. XD Hopefully if I speak nicely she'll let me borrow it. I just realised - I do, in fact, own that demented old lady who tries to get Rikku to leave. -Quickly kills her and buries her- Don't anymore! XD**

* * *

Rikku shivered as she stood at the entrance of Djose Temple, her emerald eyes wide as they took in the sight of the huge rocks, encircling the shrine eerily as the lightning continued to illuminate the sky. 

Despite her protesting, the Al Bhed found herself in the vicinity for the first time and she continued to regard the temple, her evident fear of the place of worship's elemental protection written in the depths of her eyes, for all to see.

Rikku bit her lip as she watched the remnants of the guardians make their way fearlessly into the temple before them, never giving a second glance to the girl as she contemplated whether or not to wait for the party in the travel agency. She shook her head, dismissing the thought instantly. She was her cousin's guardian: sworn to protect her Summoner even at the cost of her own life. She would never forgive herself if something were to happen to her cousin and she was not there to prevent it.

For since the group had successfully completed their Pilgrimage to Zanarkand and defeated Yunalesca, ensuring that there would never be another Final Summoning, Yuna had taken it upon herself to journey to the temples, asking forgiveness from a cause that she no longer believed in. Whilst Yevon was nothing more than a fading memory to her, the daughter of the High Summoner prayed that her decision would not cause the people of Spira to be annihilated by Sin because of her actions.

Rikku smiled genuinely at the back of her retreating cousin. She admired Yuna for the bravery that she showed to continue living her life, although she was now despised by Yevon, and its followers alike. Even though all hope was extinguished with the only method of bringing peace to Spira destroyed, Yuna entrusted her guardians with the task of helping her find another way to ensure that Sin was vanquished once and for all.

Forsaken by the temple, loathed by the people, Yuna and her guardians no longer fought for what they had originally believed in: their purpose now was to fight for the free people of Spira; ensuring that all future generations would not live with the constant fear of the eternal shadow of Sin haunting their footsteps.

Startled, Rikku was drawn from her thoughts as a streak of crimson entered her line of vision, pausing momentarily to turn and regard Rikku, his face hidden behind his infamous cowl - all thoughts and emotions unable to penetrate this physical barrier. A faint blush stained her cheeks as their eyes locked, his piercing, chestnut gaze drilling into Rikku's soul with vivid intensity as all of her deepest, most treasured secrets were unveiled for his judgement.

Clearing his throat and breaking eye contact, turning his attention instead to focus upon the temple before him, Auron proceeded to walk through the entryway unafraid and prepared to face whatever judgement, sneering or remarks that awaited him without a second thought.

Smiling slightly at his retreating back, the insecurity leaving her body as she admired the way in which the warrior took whatever life threw his way with practised ease, she followed the older guardian, unhesitating, through the intricately carved doors.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed forcefully as she entered the interior of this place of worship. Rikku wrung her hands nervously as she gazed at her surroundings, sucking in a breath as she studied the faces of Yevon's followers as they gazed at her accusingly. A lump rising and lodging firmly in her throat, Rikku managed to gulp as her emerald gaze came to rest upon the face of a statue nearby, eternally guarding the Cloister of Trials in which the greatest of miracles known in the course of nature dwelt. 

Blatantly ignoring the loud whispers that were being exchanged by the worshippers, crystalline tears came unbidden to Rikku's trademark eyes as they settled upon the beloved face of her uncle, and Yuna's father - Lord Braska. His pleasant expression, so akin to that of his daughter's seemed to smile down upon the young Al Bhed as she stood in the midst of the sanctuary of Yevon, her presence unwelcome in the hallowed grounds. She stepped forward, tentatively pressing her small, trembling hand against that of her uncle's, finding her own limb dwarfed.

Rikku looked up into the eyes of the once fallen Summoner and a foreign warmth spread through her body, the remnants of her doubt chased away by the presence of her beloved uncle. A smile traced slowly over her lips as realisation dawned upon the young Guardian. If Lord Braska, despised by the Church for marrying an Al Bhed, could go on to bring the Calm to Spira, then Rikku could remain proud of her heritage and continue on with her life regardless of the harsh, meaningful words spoken by others.

"You must leave at once, heathen."

Rikku's eyes widened with shock as they came to rest upon the form of an old woman, her back bent with age. Although she appeared weak and frail, her haunting grey eyes burned with such hatred that Rikku had never known before - and she recoiled in horror as she realised that this hatred was directed at herself. "But, I-"

"You dare to lay your filthy hands upon the statue of our beloved High Summoner?"

She stepped quickly away from the statue of her uncle, prepared to give the old bat a piece of her mind. Her thoughts, however, centred on her cousin who would suffer the consequences should a fight break out in this shrine dedicated to Yevon. Ironic, she mused with a smirk, as she remembered that her cousin's religion had been cast aside in Zanarkand. She no longer followed the teachings of Yevon, believing that the foundations upon which it stood were nothing more than manipulative lies.

The old woman who had taken Rikku's smile to be a sign of insolence and disrespect, snarled viciously, her aged hand that clutched her support stick rising and preparing to strike the Al Bhed with the heavy instrument.

As the guardian made to step back, she gasped as a strong hand clasped her shoulder, the other reaching around to take the stick from the devout follower's grasp. A tremor snaked its way up Rikku's spine as she was guided carefully backwards, only to be pressed fully against Auron's front, his hand lowering to the girl's waist in a protective gesture.

"This is a guardian of Lady Yuna," the warrior rebuked, anger lacing his voice such as Rikku had never heard before. His warm breath near her ear was distracting and the younger guardian could feel her heartbeat pounding furiously against her rib-cage; her senses acute as she found the man's presence to be painfully exhilarating. "You will show the niece of Lord Braska the respect that she deserves."

Rikku gulped as her cheeks were stained a brilliant crimson in the aftermath of Auron's words, her expression demure as her face remained focused upon the marble floor of the temple. Without a word, she twisted her body out from Auron's stiff embrace and trudged up the staircase which led to the Cloister of Trials, the warrior following closely behind in her wake.

* * *

Auron sighed as he ran a distracted hand through his prematurely greying hair, raising his sake jug to his lips and taking a long draught to soothe his inner turmoil. He could vaguely hear his Summoner's panicking voice through the impenetrable barrier, but he paid no heed as the warrior let his heavy head fall back against the wall with a loud thud. 

He wished that he had never set foot within the Cloister of Trials. As he listened to the relentless pounding upon the immobile wall which separated himself and Rikku from the rest of the guardians, Auron's thoughts carried him far away, reliving in his mind's eye how exactly this had come to pass.

_Having completed the trials with ease in the past, there had been no perceived difficulty in doing so once again. They hadn't counted on the fact that Tidus and Wakka, however, should grow bored with their current surroundings and start inserting the various spheres randomly into the niches situated along the walls of the chamber. Tidus nudged Wakka, pointing to the empty niches in the door nearest the pair. Grinning broadly, the spheres were simultaneously inserted and Auron and Rikku, who had just entered the Trials after the heated confrontation in the main chamber, found the double set of doors before them beginning to close._

_Without warning, Rikku fumbled for Auron's hand and taking it, proceeded to drag him along to where the remnants of the group were waiting, shock written across each of their faces as the youngest and eldest guardians fought to join_ _the party; the swiftly closing doors creating a physical hindrance to their destination._

_The memories of the earlier encounter slipping through her fingers like fading dreams, an uncharacteristic look of determination etched across her countenance as she willed her exhausted body onwards,_ _the adrenaline burning like a river of fire through her veins as the pair barely managed to squeeze through the first door. Rikku's outstetched fingers, brushing against the timbre of the second rapidly closing barricade, scrabbled desperately at the doorframe._

_Rikku's efforts were in vain as the base of the immovable door continued onwards, securing itself stubbornly in the groove that ran lengthily along the floor of the Trials. Colliding with the door, Auron and Rikku proceeded to perform every method they could think of to dislodge the solid wood from its resting place - but it was no use._

_With Auron and Rikku trapped on one side and the rest of the guardians now on the other... They were locked in._

Frowning, Auron allowed his muscular body to slide slowly down the wall, heaving a great sigh as his frustrated form finally made contact with the floor, taking another large gulp of his alcohol as his thoughts brought the warrior back to the present time. For the moment, all was virtually silent - but his trained ears could distinctly hear the frantic murmurs that were taking place on the opposite side of the chamber, followed by a loud crashing of thunder - quickly succeeded by a yelp of pain from the Blitzballers. Auron smirked, knowing that Lulu had cast Thundaga on the pair. He only wished that he could have contributed to the implied torture with his beloved Masamune.

As the faint snatches of light that managed to seep under the door flashed briefly before his vision, followed closely by an unearthly crash of thunder, the man turned his attention to his small Al Bhed companion who was currently huddled in the corner, fear written in the depths of her captivating emerald eyes.

He did not need the lack of light to trace the crystalline tears flowing like an onslaught of rain down her cheeks, dying upon her lips as they ended their graceful trek upon her flawless skin. Enshrouded by the stifling darkness, Rikku whimpered as the thunder came crashing down upon the unfortunate pair, their cries echoing her own as the elements seemed to taunt her viciously, the flames of Hell's Abyss reflected in the tantalising method of torture.

Auron sighed as the tears continued to tumble steadily down the younger guardian's cheeks as she curled up into a little ball, her face buried pitifully into her trembling arms. Wordlessly setting his sake aside, he stood to his feet and loosened his coat, making his way over to Rikku and wrapping it around her slim shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Flinching outwardly at the tentative touch of the material against her bare arms, Rikku raised her tear-stained face upwards to smile timidly at Auron. The flashes of lightning that continued to rain down upon the unfortunate Blitzballers illuminated the little Al Bhed's face, revealing the trails of shimmering vapour that remained upon her cheeks in the aftermath of her shed tears.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Auron made to return to his solitary little spot against the wall when his movements were interrupted by Rikku's small, trembling hand, reaching up to intertwine her fingers with his.

Surprised by her bold actions, Auron turned his head, his lone, copper eye fusing with Rikku's, her emerald ones large and pleading in the flickering light. "Please," she begged, small tremors racking her frail body as the thunder resumed its relentless striking in the background. "Stay with me?"

Auron sighed at this childish request and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation and turned his face away momentarily, listening to the shrieks of profound terror echoing from the sealed doorway, before turning his gaze to focus upon Rikku once again. He briefly nodded his assent and settled awkwardly next to the frightened teenager.

The thunder in the distance roared tumultuously and Auron grunted; the breath forced from his lungs as Rikku gave a deafening shriek and launched herself at the legendary guardian, her small hands scrabbling frantically at his shoulders as she knocked him flat onto his back.

Auron groaned as he was unceremoniously treated to the full brunt of his younger companion's body weight, the back of his head colliding with solid stone at the force of his fall. He held her as they lay there; allowing Rikku's precious tears to fall freely upon his bare shoulder, anticipating the malevolent shudders that wracked her fragile frame.

The stars dancing in his line of vision, Auron remained prostrate against the unforgiving stone floor in a daze with Rikku's surprisingly heavy weight on top of him, praying that they would be released from their prison soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, loitering outside the Chamber of the Fayth, Tidus grinned triumphantly as he and Wakka barricaded the door, disallowing the Summoner entrance to the Chamber beyond. Thoroughly exasperated, Lulu was tempted to cast the strongest spell she knew at the scheming pair, but was prevented by Yuna's soothing hand upon her bare shoulder. 

"Let's at least hear them out," she spoke in low tones. Although confused as to why her guardians were restricting her access to her destiny, Yuna believed that they were entitled to at least give a reason as to their actions.

Making himself comfortable, Wakka smiled sunnily up at his Summoner and her impatient entourage. "Look at it this way, ya? The Trials won't reset itself until after the Fayth has been addressed, ya? So, Sir Auron and Rikku will be stuck in there together!"

Lulu stared at the Blitzballer incredulously, raising an elegant eyebrow. "I dare not even suspect what you are trying to imply," she spoke coldly, "but Sir Auron is almost twenty years Rikku's senior."

Wide-eyed and gaping at the fiery Black Mage, Wakka's cheeks stained with embarrassment to match his hair. "I didn't mean it like that, ya?" he spluttered whilst beside him, Tidus snickered. "It's just, Tidus and I have a bet on to see who will drive the other nuts first - and I sure don't want to lose!"

Walking away from the craftily plotting pair, Yuna shook her head and settled herself comfortably against the wall, given the present circumstances. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

**AN: I'll try and have Part Two up as soon as I can. But you know how bad I am at updating, so please bear with me. I'll try and have Chapter Three of "To Zanarkand" up soon as well; I've finally found out where I want the rest of the chapter to go - so all I need to do now is write it. I hope that this will keep you guys happy until I manage to update again. **


End file.
